1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to razors used for shaving. More particularly, the present invention relates to a handle for disposable razors optionally provided with a weight or weight therein. The provision of a weight or weights in the handle of the present invention, and the handle attachment itself, yields greater stability, weight, length and balance than an ordinary disposable razor would otherwise provide. The added stability, weight, length and balance provides to the user increased "feel," such that the contours of the face, leg, etc. are better sensed, thus reducing the likelihood of cuts and nicks to the face, leg, etc.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,372 to Willis entitled "Razor Handle Extension" discloses a razor handle extension connected to the handle of a disposable razor to effectively increase the length of the disposable razor handle, such that a female user may shave her lower leg from a standing, substantially straight-legged position. As Willis has as its object to increase the effective length of the handle, the disposable razor of Willis is not inserted substantially within the handle extension. Thus, because the added length contributes to the instability of the razor blade against the user's leg, this patent suffers from the drawback of not stabilizing the razor. As a result, the user of the handle extension lacks sufficient "feel" for the razor blade against the skin, such that cuts or nicks are likely to result.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,590 to Burout, III et al. entitled "Razor Handle" discloses a razor handle having a weight therein, but nonetheless suffers from the drawback of not being utilizable with a disposable razor having a full length handle. Instead, the Burout patent requires a detachable razor head, and would not be suitable for use with an ordinary light-weight disposable razor. Further, Burout teaches the use of only a single weight, wherein the single weight is not positionable at varying locations within the handle. Thus, Burout suffers from the drawback of providing a very narrow degree of added control.
Ordinary disposable razors suffer from the drawback of being too light and, thus, unstable. The devices of the above-described patents suffer from the drawback of having a complex assembly, and of not being able to function universally with disposable-type razors having handles of a variety of different shapes and sizes. These deficiencies result in, among other things, insufficient "feel" being transmitted to the user of the razor, which in turn frequently results in cuts and nicks to the face or leg, etc.